Daybreak
by Deceit By Any Other Name
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was born at daybreak. A short seven-part fic about the tragic fates of the characters of Kuroshitsuji. Ciel-centric, oneshot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters: they belong to Yana Toboso.**

**A/N: This fic was written to Florence & the Machine's "Seven Devils" and The Romanovs' "King". I just feel like they suit Ciel and his situation really well**.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was born at daybreak.

The sky was blindingly bright, and not a single cloud marred the great expanse of blue that stretched as far as the eye could see. Soft, pure white snow blanketed the ground and adorned the tall green pines that proudly surrounded the estate. The sun smiled behind its dazzling veil, and the world was still.

Inside, a beautiful woman had just given birth. A dark-haired man smiled and held her hand. Their baby cooed. A woman in red paced in the drawing room. An elderly man poured tea as a dog curled up by the warmth of the kitchen fire.

A killer waited.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive grew up basking in the light of day and of his parents' love.

But daylight faded, replaced with sunset's fiery light. The sky was grey with thick, dark smoke alive with little dancing red pinpricks that spiraled out of the windows and the doors. The manor was devoured by flames.

Inside, the beautiful woman and her smiling husband burned. The child was taken, and the man with the tea lost something. The woman in red lost everything. A little girl cried, and the killer walked away.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive died and was reborn by the light of the flames.

Evening saw his return. Night's silky darkness slid over the House of Phantomhive and took up residence in his hollow heart. Shadows grew and twirled and danced, and a crow perched itself on the windowsill.

Inside, the child opened his window. The crow flew inside. The grey-haired man never poured tea again. The woman in red tried to get rid of her pain. The killer watched.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive had a purpose.

The night grew darker. The stars twinkled mockingly, and a breeze began to blow. The shadows climbed through the windows, oozed through the cracks, pushed past the doors. They grabbed his hands and gave him a gun. They put their mouths to his ears and told him how to kill, and the crow where to fly.

Inside, the child and his bird sought vengeance. The grey-haired man never knew. The woman in red took her last breath. The girl grew up, and the killer began to run.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive had a purpose.

In the dead of night, the stars winked out and the breeze stilled. The darkness began to ebb away.

Inside, the child cocked his pistol. The crow pulled the trigger. The grey-haired man knew. The girl had no idea. The killer stumbled and fell still.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive no longer had a purpose, but his demon did.

Night began its slow, reluctant retreat, and the shy moon crept away. The uncaring sun began its gradual ascent into the sky. Despite their protests, the shadows were banished, so they faded away and relinquished their grip on the manor.

Inside, the child and his bird prepared their departure. The grey-haired man said good-bye for the last time. The girl never got to say good-bye.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive had a price to pay.

The sun rose over the Phantomhive manor. The sky was blindingly bright, and the great expanse of blue marred only by the sparkling snowflakes that fell slowly to the earth. A thin layer of soft, pure white snow blanketed the ground and adorned the frail green pines that had once proudly surrounded the estate. The sun stared on from behind its dazzling veil, and the world was still.

The boy offered up his soul to the bird. The grey-haired man and the girl lived on.

Ciel Phantomhive died at daybreak.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It's my first fic, so suggestions and criticism are much appreciated!**

**If any clarification is needed, the couple mentioned are his parents, the grey-haired man is Tanaka (REAL Tanaka, the one from the manga, who took a knife for Ciel and expresses affection for him), the woman in red is... (I'm pretty sure everyone got that one), the bird is Sebastian (in crow form), the killer is unknown/unimportant to the story, and the girl is Elizabeth**.


End file.
